


Tied To You

by happilydreamingg



Series: Lipsoul [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilydreamingg/pseuds/happilydreamingg
Summary: Do you believe in soulmates? Someone specifically made for you. They say there’s a red string that tethers the fate of two people together. Destined lovers, regardless of time and place, but if you could severe the link would you?





	Tied To You

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be an angsty fanfic so a heads up on that. Lol. I hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> If you wanna talk  
Twitter: @bIinkinorbit (capital 'i' after the first b)

The suns brightness shines through the light curtains that cover the windows in the bedroom, the rays hit Jungeun in the face and wake her up. She lets out a grunt as she starts moving around in bed causing a fuzz. Before things get out of hand her lover, Haseul, pulls her into her arms kissing her forehead before speaking, “What are you whining about you little baby?” Jungeun smiles into the chest of her girlfriend while listening to her calm heartbeat. “The sun woke up me up. It’s the weekend and I just wanted to sleep in.” Haseul lifts the younger girls chin up and gives her a soft kiss, “lets go back to sleep then.” Jungeun kisses the older girl more passionately but is too tired to do anything else. She turns Haseul around and cuddles her. The older girl lets out a small giggle before melting into her younger lovers arms and just like that both girls doze off into the dream world. 

Jungeun has been having the same dream about the same blonde girl every day for the past month but every time she is close enough to see her face she gets so scared she wakes herself up. At first she thought she was having dreams of her friend Chaewon but the girl in her dream was a lot taller so it couldn’t be her. She woke herself up again dreaming about this unknown girl. She wiggled her arm slowly out of Haseul’s grip and got out of bed without waking her up. She went into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She sat on the floor with her back against the wall. She closed her eyes trying to picture her dream again and the girl she kept seeing but as always her brain started malfunctioning and she couldn’t remember her dream vividly anymore. She sat in the bathroom for what seemed like a long time and felt tears running down her face. “Why am I crying?” her voice didn’t seem like her own. She felt the urge to cry harder, so she did. Before she knew it she was full on sobbing and shaking. 

Haseul rolled over in bed and panicked when she didn’t feel the younger girl next to her. She sat up quickly looking around the room not being able to see much without her glasses on. She finally came to her senses when she heard sobs coming from the bathroom. She got up and walked towards it. She reached for the handle but quickly dropped her hand. She didn’t want to open it yet she sat next to the door and buried her head into her knees. She knew why Jungeun was crying. They say when the person you’re connected to is looking for you, you start dreaming of them. Haseul knew Jungeun was dreaming of her soulmate, she’d been hearing her say the girls name for the past month. The older girl looked up and stared at the ceiling before quietly whispering the words into the world, “I’m sorry, Jinsol. I don’t know who you are but I have to be selfish with the way I feel about Jungeun... I can’t afford to lose her... she means too much to me.” After saying the words Haseul stood up and knocked on the bathroom door. 

Jungeun had her face buried in her hands when she heard a knock on the door. “Jungie... are you okay?” Haseul’s voice brought instant comfort to her heart. She got up and opened the door for her girlfriend. She looked up at her with a pouting face and extended arms. The older girl walked into the younger girls embrace and gave her a kiss before speaking, “what’s wrong?” Jungeun didn’t know how to explain what she was feeling because she herself didn’t even know what she was feeling. She just looked at the older girl for a while before speaking, “I don’t know... I just felt really sad when I woke up... like I had lost something but how can you lose something you’ve never had?” The younger girls words stung Haseul because she knew what she was missing but all she could do was hold her girlfriend to make her feel better. The two stood there holding each other for a while before the older girl spoke, “Jungie... our 5th year is coming up... I know this will sound like a lot but we talked about it before... we should cut our fate strings.” Jungeun pulled away and looked up at her with a bright smile, “I think that’s the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me, Miss Jo.” Haseul gave the younger girl a big smile before giving her a kiss, “so is that a yes? We can get married after and -“ before she could finish her sentence Jungeun gave her a deep kiss before answering, “of course, that’s a yes. I thought you’d never ask... I was beginning to think you wanted to find your soulmate.” The older girl chuckled nervously and felt a bit ashamed of herself for keeping something from Jungeun. 

The next day, the two girls went to see a shaman to cut their fate strings. An elderly woman stepped out from behind a beaded doorway. “Kim Jungeun,” she called out. Jungeun and Haseul both stood up and headed towards her, “only her.” Haseul nodded and sat back down. The elderly woman led the younger girl into a back room that was decorated with different words she couldn’t understand. “Sit down.” The woman pointed at the place in front of her. Jungeun sat down and gave the older woman a small smile who returned it with a smile of her own that showed some teeth missing. “You seek to cut your fate string young one?” The younger girl looked at the woman and answered, “yes.” The older woman nodded and started putting different herbs and feathers into a bowl. A little girl walked in and whispered something into the elderly woman’s ear. The woman looked at Jungeun and then nodded at the younger girl. “The girl you came in here with said her mother had an accident and was sent to the hospital. She said she’ll be back,” the older woman looked at the young girl before speaking again, “would you like to wait before you cut your string?” Jungeun looked at the older woman and contemplated waiting. “No, we can continue.” The older woman nodded and continued mixing things into the bowl. The young girl was lost in thought hoping Haseul’s mother was okay. “Your soulmate has been searching for you.” 

The words shocked Jungeun. “H-how do you k-know?” The elderly woman let out a small sigh, “I can see everything.” The young girl felt chills run down her back. “Have you been having the same dream about the same person lately?” Jungeun looked up at the older woman, eyes wide. “She has been searching for you for quite some time now. Are you sure this is something you want to do? Once you let her go, you will not be able to find her no matter how hard you search... one of you might also become sick after the separation, it’s sometimes a side affect. Are you willing to take the risk?” The elderly woman looked at the young girl. The silence was eerie as to foreshadow a darkness to come. “I’m willing to take that risk,” Jungeun could barely squeeze those words out. The older woman nodded, “let it be so.” The bowl in front of the elderly woman lit up in a small flame. She looked up at the young girl and spoke, “the string has been severed, you are no longer connected.” At the same time a blonde girl woke up with a strange pain in her chest.


End file.
